The Red Winter
by ArixStudios
Summary: In Skyrim, a civil war is raging, vampires are taking over, and to top it off, Alduin is back and thirsty for revenge. Is this the beginning of the end for the land of winter?


**Chapter 1: Welcome to Imperial City  
**

**Rosina**  
The deer jerked its head up. Rosina ducked behind a bush, holding her breath. A minute passed in silence. Rosina chanced a peek over the bush, and was relieved to see that the deer was still there, unaware of her presence. She inched closer and notched an arrow to her longbow. As she drew the bowstring, she breathed out slowly and focused on her target, taking careful aim before releasing the arrow. She held her breath as she watched her arrow sail through the air towards the deer... and passed right over it. The deer looked up, staring straight at her for an instant, before dashing away to safety. Rosina sighed as she kept her bow. Another failure. I really am a terrible shot. She thought was she went to look for her stray arrow. It was fortunate that she had the foresight to pack plenty of provisions, otherwise she would have starved to death had she tried to depend on her poor hunting skills.

As Rosina bent to pick up her arrow, she heard the whinny of a horse behind her. Instinctively, she drew her dagger and spun around, before realizing it was just an old man on a horse cart. "Relax, young one." the aged Redguard called out. "I mean no harm." Seeing that it was no threat, Rosina sheathed her dagger. "Forgive me, sir." she responded "The threat of bandits has increased, and one must be wary on these roads."

The old man nodded. "Perhaps you would like a ride?" He indicated the seat beside him. "Two is safer than one, and it is easier to travel by horse than by foot."

"Oh no," Rosina shook her head. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

The old man laughed "It's no trouble at all! I'm sure old Snow here can handle it. You're going to the Imperial City, are you not?"

"How did you know that?" Rosina was surprised. "Hah! That's where everyone is going these days, to make their fortune. Well, hop on, I'm going there too." Rosina decided to accept the old man's offer and climbed onto the cart, thanking the old man.

The old man was right, Rosina had a more enjoyable journey conversing with the old man than travelling alone. She learnt that the old man's name was Jerry, and that he was a blacksmith, travelling to the city to sell his wares. "And how about you, young one? What's your name?" asked Jerry.

"Rosina Mystwerk, from Hackdirt." she replied.

Soon enough, night fell, and they stopped by the roadside to make camp for the night. Jerry tried to make a fire with the firewood he had brought in his cart. "The wood's too damp." He complained as the sparks from his flint were extinguished the moment they fell on the wood. "Here, let me." Rosina said as she placed her hand upon the wood, and flame engulfed her hand, igniting the wood instantly. "You're a mage?" Jerry exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, not really, I don't know how to shoot fire out of my hands, I can only let my hands ignite into flame. That's pretty much all I know about magic, besides a small healing spell." Rosina smiled. "That's why I'm going to Imperial City, to train at the Arcane University, so I can become a powerful mage!"

Jerry smiled at Rosina as he went over to the cart to get some provisions. "I'm sure that you will succeed! Wow, if I knew a healing spell, I wouldn't have to worry about backaches anymore."

Jerry returned to the campfire with a pot, some bowls and a sack of food. He set the pot on the fire and proceeded to cook some dinner. "Here." Jerry handed a bowl to Rosina, who accepted the food gratefully. _Though he couldn't light the fire, he sure can cook a great meal! _thought Rosina as she gulped down the beef stew. She had not eaten so well since she set out for the Imperial City more than a week ago. Rosina thanked Jerry for the great dinner, before crawling into her bedroll.

The next morning, Rosina woke to the delicious smell of roasted meat. She sat up and stretched, and turned to see Jerry roasting a rabbit over the fire. "Set up some snares before I went to sleep last night." he explained. "Looks like one of them paid off." He grinned, indicating the rabbit.

After breakfast, they packed up their bedrolls and utensils and continued on their journey. The day was pleasant enough, with the shining sun and clear skies. As the cart moved along the road, Rosina and Jerry began to chat happily. The cart was making good progress, the air was refreshing and she had a companion for her journey. Rosina was pretty glad she decided to travel with Jerry.

The next few days passed without event. One day Jerry informed Rosina that they would reach the Imperial City soon. "Look, there it is!" Jerry pointed. Even from this distance, they could make out the city walls and the ruins of the White-Gold tower. "We must be getting close, I reckon we'll be reaching the city in a day or two. First thing I'm gonna do when I get there is to take a long bath and sleep in a good old bed. The wilderness' refreshing for an old chap like me, but nothing beats a fluffy-" Jerry was interrupted by the loud whinny of Snow, a moment before the horse collapsed and brought the cart down, spilling Jerry and Rosina onto the ground.

Jerry immediately went to check on his horse, and his eyes grew wide as he pulled an arrow out of the horse's leg. "Bandits." He growled.

"That's right." a gruff voice called out. They spun around, to see two orcs clad in leather armor and a bosmer holding a bow stepping out from behind the trees. "Now why don't you just hand over the gold, and maybe we'll let you live."

Jerry's only answer was to draw his dagger. He raised in front of him and assumed a combat stance, waiting for the bandits to approach.

The bandits looked at Jerry for a moment in disbelief, then burst out laughing. "Those toys are too dangerous for you, old man." one of the orcs approached Jerry. "Now why don't you give it to me, don't want to hurt yourself now, do we?" He held out his hand for the steel dagger in Jerry's hand.

Quick as a flash, Jerry drew the dagger across the orc's neck. The orc had a confused look on his face as he looked at the blood dripping down his chest, before he collapsed on the ground.

The second orc seemed unable to comprehend what had just happened. He looked at the body of his friend and then back at Jerry. Then with a roar, he drew his longsword and charged at Jerry. "You'll pay for what you did to Borag!" He yelled as he took a swing at Jerry. Jerry dodged the blade easily and slashed his dagger at the orc's hand. The orc yelped in pain and dropped the sword. Jerry raised his dagger, prepared to finish the bandit.

Suddenly he jerked as something slammed into him. He looked at Rosina for a moment, before crumpling to the ground, an arrow in his back.

Rosina froze for a moment, staring at Jerry in shock and disbelief. Then she looked up and saw the bosmer picking another arrow from his quiver. With a yell of outrage, she threw his dagger at him. The archer jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the dagger. Rosina grabbed the orc's sword and ran at the archer as he desperately tried to notch another arrow to his bowstring. Rosina kicked the bow out of his hands and raised the sword.

Just as she was about to bring it down, someone grabbed her hands. She spun around and came face-to-face with the orc. She struggled to free her hands, but the orc was just too strong for her. She saw the gleam of triumph in his eyes as she struggled in vain, but suddenly she had an idea. Drawing on her magic, she ignited her hands in flame.

The orc screamed in pain and released her, cradling his charred hands and looking at Rosina in pain and fear. He turned on his heels and ran for his life, surprisingly fast for an orc. Rosina turned around to find that the bosmer had done the same.

She turned her attention to her fallen friend. Rosina ran to Jerry's side, praying to The Nine that he was still alive. As she reached his side, she was relieved to see that he was still breathing. However, her relief was short-lived. Jerry had lost a lot of blood, and his breathing was labored. His eyes were closed. Rosina felt tears spring to her eyes as she remembered how he had fought to defend them.

Desperate to keep him alive, Rosina focused on her magic and used the only healing spell she know. She placed her hands on Jerry and poured her magicka into the spell. It began to take effect, Rosina saw. Jerry's bleeding began to stop, however his breathing was still labored. He opened his eyes and saw Rosina above him. "It's...no use...child..." Jerry gritted his teeth, it was obvious that every word was a tremendous effort for him. "That damned...bosmer...poisoned his arrow".

"No!" tears were flowing freely down Rosina's cheeks now, she refused to let Jerry die after his valiant effort. She continued pouring magic into Jerry, for it was a simple spell, and her magicka was strong. Jerry coughed and placed his hand on Rosina's cheek. "You...defeated...bandits?" Rosina nodded dumbly. "Good...proud of you..." were Jerry's last words as he drew his final breath. Rosina sat beside Jerry's body, not sure what to do. In her grief, she did not hear the approach of footsteps.

"Got her!" Rosina was seized roughly by the arms. For a moment she froze with fear, certain that the bandits had returned. She was relieved to see that it was an Imperial soldier holding her. Apparently she had encountered an Imperial patrol. She opened her mouth, about to ask them for help, when their captain interrupted her. "Arrest her."

For a moment Rosina was confused. "What? What are you doing? Unhand me!" she protested as one of the soldiers tied her hands together. "Why are you arresting me?"

"Shut up, murderess." The captain snapped as the soldier secured the knot. Rosina was shocked at this injustice. But as she considered the scene before her, it did look like she had murdered Jerry and the orc. But she hadn't.

"No, please, you have to listen to me! It was bandits!" Rosina shrieked as she was dragged along by the soldiers back to the city.

"Save your lies for the rats in your cell." the captain replied coldly.

**Lareth**  
"Rise and shine, Nord! Rise and shine!" Jerold called out as he entered carrying a steaming bowl of stew. Lareth opened one eye sleepily, before squeezing it shut again. "Why are you always up so early?" he moaned. "Early?" Jerold laughed "Open your eyes, friend, it's almost noon!" He sighed as he laid down the bowl of stew. "Man, what would I give to be able to sleep till noon everyday, instead of having to rise at dawn. Sometimes I wish that I was in your place."

Lareth sat upright and stretched "Well, it's not my fault, is it? There ain't no window around here, how can you expect me to tell the time?" He sniffed at the stew in front of him. "Vegetable stew again? Yuck."

Jerold laughed. "Stop complaining, you should be thankful you get free food delivered to you everyday" He turned around and walked out of the cell. "Sometimes I think you got yourself arrested on purpose, Lareth, just so you can eat and sleep your whole day away." he said as he locked the cell door.

"You're welcome to switch places with me anyday!" Lareth called out as Jerold headed up the stairs. Sighing, he turned his attention to his stew. _More like water than stew_He thought as he regarded the thin broth with a few pitiful pieces of cabbage and leek floating in it. He raised the bowl to his lips and finished it with a few gulps, before laying back down on his straw mattress, knowing that Jerold or some other guard would be back to collect the bowl soon.

_Jerold's right, I am wasting my days away._Lareth thought as he raised his arm in front of him and flexed it. Muscles still bulged, but his entire arm was visibly skinner. He patted his belly. Once rock hard, it was starting to go soft. He had spent no more than a month in prison, and already his strength was starting to waste away.

A yell interrupted his chain of thought. Lareth sat up and looked at the stairs. _A new arrival_He thought as he watched the guards drag a young woman down the stairs and towards an empty cell. She was loudly proclaiming her innocence, yelling something about bandits. The guards ignored her and threw her into the cell, before slamming the cell door and locking it.

Lareth had become familiar with most of the guards since his arrival. He called out to one of them as they walked past his cell. The guard stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Who's the new prisoner?" Lareth asked, nodding at the Imperial woman, who had fallen silent and was huddling in a corner of her cell, seemingly resigned to her fate. The guard looked at her with hate in his eyes. "That's a cold-blooded murderer you see. She slaughtered an poor old man, along with his orc friend within sight of the Imperial City."

Lareth was shocked. The woman looked pretty and delicate, he could hardly imagine her murdering someone. "Are you sure? Did the soldiers see her commit the crime?"

"They found her at the scene of the crime, kneeling over the body of the dead old man. There was no one else around. Who else could it be?" The guard spat. "She's going to be hanged soon, I reckon. I'll be glad to see her hanging from the gallows. Such vermin deserve to die." The guard turned away from Lareth and walked up the stairs.

Lareth turned his attention to the woman and studied her more closely. She was really young, and her snow white skin was flawless. Underneath her roughspun clothes Lareth could see the curves of her body and her perky breasts. Her facial features were perfectly placed as well. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald green that seemed to brighten the world. With a straight nose and full lips, she was a picture of perfection. It was as if Diabella had shaped this woman herself.

Just then, the young woman looked up and saw Lareth looking at her. Lareth looked away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught staring. After a few seconds of silence, he cleared his throat and said "Hi there, what's your name?" Lareth tried to keep his tone as cheerful as possible, hoping to cheer the woman up a little, perhaps be a friend to her. Before she meets her end at the gallows.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi thanks for reading this! In case you're wondering, I didn't make a mistake with the setting of the story in Imperial City. The story is going to move to Skyrim soon. (Spoiler) Anyway, reviews are appreciated! I'm kind of new at this, so if there is anything that you think can be improved, please do let me know. Thanks!


End file.
